


See You at Six

by Lucilia_Hive



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no idea what else to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucilia_Hive/pseuds/Lucilia_Hive
Summary: Tesla was not someone who would seek others willingy. Relationships were just distractions on the road to being a genius. Yet he'd manage to fall for the serious, Polish scientist on the team. Now it was just the matter of asking her out on a date.
Relationships: Marie Curie/Nikola Tesla, electricurie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	See You at Six

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time I contributed to this fandom...

The weather was raining on the day the Super Science Friends were free from any missions and team meetings. Most of the residents in the clock tower chose to be shut away in their separate rooms doing their own things. Tesla was at his desk focusing intensely on the machinery in front of him. His hands deftly adjusting several wires and components. It was not unusual of him to be so absorbed in his work. But it wasn't until he felt the sensation of being watched did he pause and become aware of his surroundings. He turned to see Curie at his door who was watching with a neutral face. She might've been standing there for a while though, he wasn't sure. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, Tesla?" She asked, with one hand on the doorknob. 

"No, not at all," he stood to face in her direction properly. "You presence is rarely a disturbance. Unlike some," he uttered the last two words with disdain. 

Tesla saw the shadow of a smile on her features before returning to her usual, neutral expression. Although it wasn't the first time he's seen her express other emotions, in fact he might be one of the few who have, Curie was hard to read. Her expressions mostly ranging from annoyed to slightly amused. A majority of the time it was annoyed.

"I recall you said you required my help with something this morning?" 

Her question jolted Tesla back from thinking about Curie's previous expression. 

"Er— yes. I just wanted your opinion on a recent project on mine."

It had started out something like this. Just small favours like Tesla needing an extra pair of hands with an invention of his and Curie, when the battery source of her xray machine stopped functioning. They considered each other the most tolerable out of the group after all, besides maybe Darwin. Though it turned into a delicate development that neither one seemed to notice. Soon they grew more comfortable around each other and conversations about things other than work popped up. Conversations about their birth country, the other members and being undervalued among society. They had a lot more in common than they both previously thought and Tesla even invited her to feed the pigeons one evening. 

The amicable relationship they had shortly started turning into something else. Tesla wasn't sure when it started, but he had begun seeing Curie in a different light. Although he mainly opted stay away from having to interact with other people, Curie's presence was something different and he couldn't help looking forward to the next time they see eachother. 

"—You see with this I could revolutionize generators and produce a larger amount of electrical power with just this," He explained as they both stood in front of the machine that was on his desk. He flicked a switch on the machine and stepped back. 

The machine shortly started whirring to life and things seemed to work well for the first few seconds. But the peace didn't last long and suddenly the room started to gently vibrate. The machine hissed as smoke came out of it and the room's vibrations became more intense. Tesla was alarmed and he looked at the power switch with hesitation. The machine echoed out one horrible sounding boom and the rumbling stopped. The room was silent for a tense moment before the machine groaned and a part of it broke off which slid and crashed to the ground. 

"No, no, no, no, no—" Tesla gasped. 

He immediately leaped to the machine and pulled off a cover to check on the wires. Wordlessly, Curie kneeled down to pick up the fallen pieces of machinery that were on the floor. 

"It worked last time..." Tesla murmured. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. Several possible causes crossed his mind and he'd definitely have to investigate them thoroughly. He looked over to Curie who had picked a large metal piece and kneeled down beside her. Fixing the machine would have to come later though and he reached out to help her clean. Their hands lightly brushed against each others and Tesla felt a spark between them. Although that could've been literal considering what he was feeling at the moment. He felt his cheeks grow warm from being so close together like that. It made his head spin but it wasn't the unpleasant kind. 

The mess on the floor was a quick clean up with two pair of hands. The floor was spotless and the two had moved a respectable distance apart. 

"Sorry, that didn't really turn out how I was expecting," Tesla said, his eyes averted from Curie's. 

"It's okay. Not everything goes perfectly all the time," she shrugs. 

"Still... I mean, I'm used to my inventions malfunctioning but for it to malfunction in front of you is a bit embarrassing..." 

"Oh, um, in front of people in general, I mean," He continued as if to clear any misunderstandings. It only made him feel more embarrassed though. 

Curie looked to him with an expression of vague concern. She hesitantly reached out one hand and squeezed the man's forearm as to reassure him. 

"You'll learn not to care about other people's opinions eventually" she said softly. 

It took all of Tesla's composure to not blurt out how he felt about her right then and there. She pulled away, her hand tucking a stray strand of hair back and glancing at the door. 

"Well, I hope things work out for you," there was a pause in her speech. Her face looked a little absent.  
"If you don't need me for anything else, I'll get going now," Curie said. 

She was back to her usual inexspressive demeanor, the one that everyone knows well. It was something he knew well too. Yet it bothered him. 

Why did it bother him so much? 

Tesla frowned. Curie had her back to him and was nearly at the door. He had to make a decision. 

"Actually, Marie-" 

He had repressed the feeling long enough. 

"Yes, Nikola?" She turned around. The sudden use of her first name caught her attention. 

Maybe it was because of the fear of never seeing the Marie he knew again. He, who had rarely ever seen Marie show such emotions, saw her laugh for the first time at one of his jokes. Marie, who, when she smiled, lit up the whole world. It was so different from anything else. He cursed himself for even falling for her, but when would he get chances like these? The missions they go on would only get more dangerous and the periods of free time they had for themselves would become much more sparse. 

What if—

Marie coughed, Tesla realised he'd been staring off into space in the midst of their conversation.

Right. Time to confess.

He took a deep breath and mentally steeled himself for rejection. Whatever response he'll get, he'll come to terms with it.

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner sometime..? Tonight even?" 

The room went quiet. It was drowned in a tense silence for several drawn out seconds. Which, only amplified Tesla's nervousness and he stood as stiff as a statue. Marie's expression though, was of thoughtful consideration. When she met Tesla's eyes, she grinned.

"Sure. I'll see you at six," and with that, she left.

Tesla was shocked beyond belief. He let out a breath he'd been holding and shook his head. He really didn't expect that things would be so simple. 

Now he just had to figure out how he was going to go about tonight's unexpected dinner date.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't how, but this has become my favourite ship in the SSF fandom so expect more CurieTesla fics in the future. *finger guns*
> 
> I actually spent a lot of time rewriting bits cause I didn't feel like it made a lot of sense. I really hope I did them justice cause they're my faves. Anyways, 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
